Secrets Can Get You Killed
by babe inc
Summary: Secrets can hurt, possibly kill you. Find out what happens when Steph finds out one of Rangers Secrets. Joe is in this, but not hurt, Helen gets banged around pretty good. Co-Authors Margaret and Deanna. Slightly AU Eventually a Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this started out as a one shot Margaret sent me. She said make it a HEA! With what she sent me, I was thinking, Ok, right, sure. After tearing apart the story, sorry Margaret! I ended up with what your about to read. The first two chapters have been Co-authored by Margaret and Deanna. The remaining ones are by me alone, So any and all mistakes that are made are mine and mine alone. Please R&R and let me know how you like it.

Enjoy

Deanna

Disclaimer: JE owns the rights to everyone recognizable, I own the others. I'm just playing with them for a bit. Would love to have just one afternoon with Ranger, but then again, I might not ever let him go!

Secrets Can Get You Killed

Chapter 1

Everyone has a secret, that's just a fact. Ranger's secret almost ended Stephanie's life.

She thought it was just a party of family, friends and co-workers.

It was really an engagement party. Although Ranger still had to ask her, everyone knew the answer would be yes.

She pulled into the parking lot, cursing her bad parking karma. Her almost broken down windshield wipers as the rain was pouring down, didn't work very well. She could smell Pino's from where she was standing, getting soaked.

Her family had finally accepted Ranger into their lives, she thought. After a power struggle between mother and daughter. Her mother said the usual things, 'why can't you settle down and be happy like I am? What did I do to make you not do what I want?' The biggest, 'why can't you marry Joseph?'

Finally after not seeing Stephanie for almost three months. Helen held her tongue and went to see her daughter at Rangeman where she had been living for a year now.

She only got as far as the first floor conference room; Stephanie was not giving an inch to her. She was NOT giving up her privacy to anyone. No one outside of Rangeman knew what their home looked like, not even after certain people, being to nosey, wanting to see the BATCAVE for themselves. It never happened.

She had quit working for Vinnie, about the same time she had moved into Rangeman. She was tired of being hurt, being thrown into garbage or having it thrown at her. Having to chase after folks who firebombed her apartment and she was especially tired of the gossip that Lula and Connie seemed to thrive on.

Her being asked fifty times, every day about _'what was living with batman REALLY LIKE? If he kept HER, SATISFIED. How big was he?' _

Enough was enough, so she cut them out of her life completely and let them know why exactly she was doing it. They weren't happy.

She was fed up with it, being asked questions like that; being gossiped about by her _'supposed friends'._

She only had Mary Lou, Carl and Eddie in her life. She was happy that way.

Helen, after admitting to her that she was wrong and was actually missing her. She would accept her happiness. Mother and daughter actually picked up the phone and talked to each other.

Stephanie still didn't go to the MANDATORY DINNERS. She wouldn't allow any more craziness into their lives than already was. There would be no more groping from grandma, _(she wasn't too happy, but understood) _no Albert fainting at the turn of the hat and no mom tippling. She loved her life the way it was.

She thought if Ranger never asked her the marriage question, she was fine with that. Both were committed to each other, or so she thought.

She noticed her daddy's Buick in the parking lot. All the SUV's from work were there, as were a few other cars she didn't know.

She got out of her car and walked towards Pino's

She looked in the window and her world shattered.

There was Ranger with his arms around Jeanne Ellen. They were talking to her Mother.

Jeanne Ellen was snuggled in as if she belonged there, looking entirely too comfortable for her liking.

Helen, Frank and Edna knew about Jeanne Ellen. Ranger had come by a few days earlier to introduce them to her. He told them that she was his Brother, Marcus's wife, but that Stephanie didn't know that yet.

Helen took Ranger to the side and told him not to tell her, that she would love the surprise. Helen, all along had been trying to figure out how to get rid of Ranger. She saw this as her chance.

Helen noticed Rangers dark hair contrasting with the blonde from Jeanne Ellen, her being petite to his bigger body size. Helen had even thought Jeanne Ellen was prettier then Stephanie. She knew that when Stephanie saw them together, that it would be the end of them.

Something told Ranger to look up instead of paying attention to his sister-in-law's teasing about landing his _'babe' _after all this time. He saw Stephanie's face staring at him through the window. Shock, Sorrow, Resignation to what she was seeing, he could see all that and more in her eyes.

He saw her turn and walk away from the restaurant. Tears running down her face. Her heart breaking.

Everyone there thought that Ranger had told Stephanie about Jeanne Ellen, he had tried. Every time he brought up the subject, Steph would say '_I don't want to talk about her.' _

It was then that All of Rangeman; 'KNEW' Stephanie had no idea who Jeanne Ellen really was. If not for Helen telling him to surprise her. He would have insisted on telling her.

Ranger turned and glared at Helen, she just turned and smirked to herself. Frank wasn't sure what had happened and went back to his conversation with Joe Juniak.

He tried to run after her. Helen blocked him at every turn, with a question. He would deal with Helen Plum later, now he just had to get to Stephanie and explain what she had seen.

Stephanie didn't hear Ranger yelling 'Babe'! Even if she had, she didn't care, not anymore. How could he do this to her, to them? Just one more man to cheat on her is what she thought.

She was already making a mental list of what needed to be done. Packing up, moving out of Rangeman and hitting the road. _'Where to go though?' She_ thought.

Denial was going only so far tonight. A non-descript motel room was looking pretty good. She just needed to lick her wounds, and hide away for a while. Out of sight, would be the best. She couldn't and wouldn't stay with her parents. Val was also out of the picture. Mary Lou, well with three kids, that was a big 'NO' also.

She had money saved up from the past year, from living with Ranger. She would close out her account, leave her trackers, her cell phone; leave it all behind; she didn't want to hear a word he said. It was all a lie, after all.

He had made his bed with Jeanne Ellen; now let him lay in it. How could he bring Jeanne Ellen to have dinner with her family? What was going on? Was it something simple? She thought she knew him. She gave up her apartment for him, she had nowhere to go. It was too little to late for that now, whatever the reasoning. There was NO GOING BACK.

Throwing out her cell phone and trackers as she walked back to her car. She was crying so hard as she pulled out of the parking lot. She never saw the truck behind her, barreling right at her. The eighteen-wheeler was unable to stop on the rain slicked streets, locking his brakes up. The crash was inevitable.

It was heard inside Pino's even. Everyone ran out to see what happened. It was then that Helen saw Stephanie and fainted.

Stephanie was slumped over the steering wheel, blood trickling down her face. Her seatbelt had saved her life.

However, was she going to be OK?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this started out as a one shot Margaret sent me. She said make it a HEA! With what she sent me, I was thinking, Ok, right, sure. After tearing apart the story, sorry Margaret! I ended up with what your about to read.

The first two chapters have been Co-authored by Margaret and Deanna. The remaining ones are by me alone, So any and all mistakes that are made are mine and mine alone. Please R&R and let me know how you like it.

Forgot in the first chapter, this will be a M/W/F posting.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, even if I can't respond to all of them, I do read them.

Enjoy

Deanna

Disclaimer: JE owns the rights to everyone recognizable, I own the rest.

Chapter 2

All of Rangeman, including Ranger's family were watching in the rain as Ranger was down on his knees screaming _**'BABE' **_over and over.

His Mother ran over and put her arm around Carlos, telling him that she would be all right. He turned into her hug, whispering, 'she has to be alright mama, I can't live without her.'

She knew her son was in-love and if anything happened to Stephanie. Well, even she wasn't sure what would happen. She just hoped this _'strong man' _she had raised, could survive this.

Tank was watching Rangers back and the guys were trying to get to Stephanie. None could believe what just happened.

Thanks to Stephanie, Carlos had finally gotten closer to his family, calling and coming to the family gatherings. He had yet to bring Stephanie, because something always came up, that would keep her from them.

Everyone was watching the Police and ambulance that had arrived on the scene getting Stephanie secured to the backboard, a neck brace was put in place.

The Rangemen would never had believed it if they hadn't heard it, Frank Plum was yelling at Ranger. **'What the hell happened?'**

Helen had said, Stephanie had seen Jeanne Ellen with her arms around Ranger and ran, like she always does when things get tough.

Ranger started to tell Frank what Helen had said a few days before, but never got the chance. She had interrupted.

Helen said, 'no more Ranger, no more being around my daughter, you about got her killed and for what? Was it worth it? You could have told her days ago, when you told us about Jeanne Ellen. Now look what you did to her.'

Frank had given Helen a funny look; something she said hadn't made sense. He had thought Ranger had told him that he was telling Stephanie about Jeanne Ellen that night. He was sure of it. He would figure it out after he saw that his _'pumpkin' _was all right.

The Rangeman crew started to follow Stephanie to the ambulance; she was the heart and soul of them. All of a sudden, Stephanie opened her eyes; saw her daddy and mom on one side of her and Ranger on the other. She looked at Ranger and said, _'I thought you loved me,' _as she passed out from the pain.

Ranger wanted to ride in the ambulance with Stephanie. He didn't want her out of his sight, not until he could explain what she saw.

Helen wouldn't hear of it, Edna was uncharacteristically quiet. She also knew something was going on, Just couldn't put her little finger on it.

The ride in the car was quiet. Helen as trying to figure a way out of this and thinking, (_only Stephanie would screw up a plan as simple as this. She was blaming her for the accident as well.) _Edna was just hoping that 'her baby granddaughter was going to be OK. That accident didn't look good, even to the most novice of watchers. Frank had even wiped away a few tears. All hoping his daughter hadn't used up her nine lives, that she seemed to have plenty of.

Helen knew her daughter's heart would shatter seeing Jeanne Ellen and Ranger together. That had been the plan. What wasn't in the plan was Stephanie getting into that car accident.

'_If only I had told her earlier then maybe this would have been prevented and we would still be celebrating our engagement, AND WHY did I listen to Helen Plum?' _Ranger thought. Something was going on and he would find out what it was, even if it killed him.

Ranger was anything but stupid. Being in-love with Stephanie Plum had thrown his rulebook right out the window though.

Ranger had already booked the church for the next month. He had known she would say yes, when he asked her. Tonight was to have been that night. He had asked Frank formally for Stephanie's hand in marriage a few weeks ago when he called.

Helen, knowing how Stephanie felt about secrets being kept from her. She had an idea this would be a deal breaker for her and knowing about the other woman being a relative would have no bearing on it at all.

Rushing into the emergency room, they saw the ER Doctor coming out of the trauma unit, holding their breath; they waited impatiently until she walked over to them. 'Stephanie has a severe concussion and we have placed her in her own room in ICU just for the night hopefully. Then we can place her in her own private room' The Dr continued, 'We also placed her in a drug induced coma, so she can heal. I am just glad to know she wore her seat belt; otherwise, this could have been much worse than it turned out to be. When she wakes up, we'll know more then.'

And with that, Frank led his family into Stephanie's room so they could see her for themselves, to reassure each other about her condition. Frank handed over the keys to the car to Helen, told her and Edna to 'call me in the morning and I will let you know when to pick us up. I will make sure she stays safe and undisturbed personally.'

Helen whispered to Frank. 'What about Ranger and his men? What will you do when they show up wanting to see her?' Frank told her, 'let me deal with that when the time comes.' Frank wanted to talk to Ranger personally to find out what _'really' _happened, he wasn't telling her that though.

Helen continued ranting, 'I can't believe him, this was a big secret that he kept from her, she should have been told. This is a nightmare, we all know how much she loved him and we thought he loved her as well. Why couldn't he tell her the truth?' Frank was getting that hinky feeling as Helen kept talking. Maybe Stephanie did get her _'spidey sense' _from him after all.

Helen and her mother left after he gave Helen a kiss on the forehead, leaving Frank alone with his baby girl, hearing the steady beat of the monitors. All the while still thinking _'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED.'_

Helen hadn't even fought to stay and see that she would be all right. She acted as she would have if Stephanie had blown up a car. Ranting and raving about how disappointed she was in Stephanie. Never saying that she hoped she would be alright.

Frank did blame Carlos as he had come to call him over the year, to a point. He knew what Dickie's cheating had done to her. Morelli damn near got her killed, time and time again with his secrets and now this.

Only time would tell what would happen between Stephanie and Carlos.

First, he had some calls to make.

Chief Juniak was called, letting him know about his goddaughter's condition and what his best friend was calling for. A personal favor. Juniak said he personally would stay at the hospital overnight until Stephanie was released, no worries there.

That's the sight Ranger and his men saw when they ran through the doors, onto the floor where Stephanie was. Juniak and Eddie sitting in chairs outside her room.

They had a good working relationship with the Trenton Police Department, rounding up the skips, joking around at the station with them. These two, knew what Morelli and 'The Dick' had put Stephanie through.

Ranger and Tank approached the room along with Bobby, Lester and a few others hoping to hear about Stephanie and to see her for themselves. She was their 'Light', if anything happened to her, Only the Devil would know where the bodies were buried.

The Manoso family was there as well; wanting to meet their son's 'babe' the one, he told them all about from the beginning. But now, the guilt they were carrying around over her being hurt, everyone was just concerned for Stephanie.

Juniak stepped right into Ranger's face and said with disdain, 'What the hell happened? This was supposed to be a happy occasion, now look at it. Stephanie is in the ICU and no one knows when she will wake up.'

Juniak continued talking, without giving Ranger a chance to speak. 'I thought you were an honorable man, Manoso. How could you treat your future wife in this manner? You know how she HATES secrets. _(That got Joe a glare and a confused look)_ Was it worth it? Knowing if you just told her about your sister in law, all this could be avoided?'

Ranger just looked him in the eye, sadness staring back out at him, 'I would do anything to change this, Sir. Anything at all, I want to talk to Stephanie and explain what she saw. I tried, but the truck hit before I could get to her. I need to see her Sir, please!'

Ranger continued talking, 'I'm also placing guards at her door and plan to stay with her until she wakes up. I also need to speak with Mr Plum immediately. You and him need to be aware Sir. Something isn't right with this whole situation.

Frank heard the commotion and came out to investigate. 'Will you all quiet down,' he said. Turning, he saw Ranger. 'Joe can you give Carlos and I few minutes please. Go and stay with Stephanie, incase she wakes up.' Joe nodded and went into Stephanie's room.

Franks turned back to Ranger and said, 'was what Helen said true?'

Ranger had a confused look on his face and said, 'is what true Sir?' As Frank had explained what Helen had said to him, you could feel the anger radiating off Ranger. 'NO SIR, NONE OF THAT IS TRUE,' Ranger said in a very low voice. Frank had to lean in to hear him.

Ranger went on to explain to Frank, what really happened. And since Ranger had never lied to Frank and he knew how Helen could be. As Ranger told him, what Helen had said. You could see the veins in Franks neck throbbing. Right now, he was VERY glad that Helen wasn't there. He might have killed her.

The men left at the scene were heartbroken over what had happened. Everyone was so excited about tonight; it was to be a public announcement of their love, at Stephanie's favorite restaurant. Now they were helping to collect evidence.

They had found her phone and key fob right where she threw them. Along with that, was a picture she had in her hand to show Ranger. It was the two of them, when they were on their last vacation. Just a week ago.

A stranger had taken the picture of the couple; the sunset was in the background, his arm around her shoulder while he was looking down into her blue eyes that were staring up at him. Both had such expressions of love on their faces.

Now the picture was torn in two, right down the middle like Stephanie was making a statement of

'WE'RE FINISHED!'


	3. Chapter 3

The first two chapters of this story has been Co-authored by Margaret and Deanna. The remaining ones are by me alone, So any and all mistakes that are made are mine and mine alone. Please R&R and let me know how you like it. Decided to post this a bit early as I have an early day at work tomorrow/

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, even if I can't respond to all of them. I do read them.

Enjoy

Deanna

Disclaimer: JE owns the rights to everyone recognizable, I own the others.

Chapter 3

Ranger had sat in the chair next to Stephanie's bed as much as Frank let him. Until they could figure out what Helen was up to, it was decided that Ranger wouldn't be there when Helen was and Helen was there almost ALL the time. Ranger was heartbroken, he wanted to spend every hour with her until she woke up, be the first person she saw.

He couldn't wait until they could take Helen down.

Ranger had called the guys and told them what Frank and he thought was going on. The Rangeman men were furious! They all were pretty sure that she was trying to get rid of Ranger, but just couldn't prove it YET.

There were plans in the works to prove just that.

Ranger needed to talk to Stephanie. He knew he needed to tread lightly when he did and hoped she believed him.

After talking to Frank about it, he wasn't holding out hope that this was going to be easy to fix, not after his men showed him the picture they found at the scene of the accident. The one that was torn in two.

Edna had called and talked to Frank about her concerns over what she thought was going on. More times then Edna could count she had caught Helen on the phone with Angie Morelli, talking about a wedding and the hall that was booked.

Funny thing was Joe wasn't getting married. Yes, he was seeing a teacher, but the relationship was only a few months old. Edna had asked Eddie about it. Frank had related what Edna had said and decided a visit to Morelli was warranted.

Everyone thought that Joe and Steph had parted as friends. They were all sure of it. Not close friends but friends never the less.

Tank and Ranger had driven to the Police Station, parked the SUV and walked in. Asking the Officer at the desk, if Morelli was available to talk.

Morelli walked out of his office and seeing Ranger, asked if there was any word on Stephanie. Joe had been by to see Steph. Helen couldn't contain her joy at seeing him there.

Ranger just shook his head no and sighed.

Joe was shocked at seeing the emotion and despair on Rangers face. He was actually feeling sorry for Ranger right now.

Escorting Tank and Ranger into his office, he shut the door and asked what they wanted. Ranger explained what Edna had relayed to Frank. Joe just shook his head and told them both, 'Erica and I aren't ready for that step yet. I know her mom wasn't happy about Steph's and my breakup, but thought she was past that. Hold on a second and let me call my mom and see if she can put some light on the subject.'

Ranger nodded and Joe called his mom. As he talked to his mom, the redder Joe's face got. Joe finally snapped at his mom on the phone and told her, 'you have gone to far Ma, I am NOT marrying Steph EVER, we are done, finished, caput, I'm with Erica now. You also better tell Mrs Plum that and to get through to her, or you won't be seeing me for dinner for a VERY long time. You better get used to IT or you'll be explaining all this to Grandma Bella, why her favorite grandson isn't coming to dinner anymore.' He slammed down the phone.

Joe rubbed his hands across his face and looked at Ranger. Dreading what he had to tell him.

'Guess my Mom and Mrs Plum are still under the impression that Steph and I will be getting back together soon and that Erica is just a distraction, till Steph sees the light. They also have been trying to figure out how to break you and Steph up, so she will come running back to me.' Joe grimaced when he told Ranger that last part.

Ranger's blank face made an appearance, something that hadn't happened since he and Stephanie had gotten together. He was furious. Only those who knew him could tell. Tank was hoping that he wouldn't have to bury a body. That body being Helen Plum.

Ranger finally stood up and told Joe 'Thanks' and left. Joe looked at Tank and asked if Ranger was going to be alright. All Tank could do was shrug.

Back at the hospital, Helen was fussing over Stephanie. Even though she was still in a drug-induced coma. Helen was telling her now that she wasn't going to be with Ranger, that Joe was willing to marry her. That the hall was already booked. She was also berating her daughter on how she was nothing but trouble and should thank her for getting rid of Ranger, _(he wasn't from the Burg)_ when she woke up. She was burying herself under evidence the more she talked.

Helen didn't know it, but Frank had given Rangeman permission to put a bug in Stephanie's room. To try to get evidence against Helen. It was working.

Frank had left the room under the pretense of having to take a walk, instead he went around the corner to another room, where Ranger had set up shop. As Frank listened to his wife talking, the more he was getting angry. Hector was in there listening and making sure it all worked.

It was at that moment that Frank figured out what had happened. He now had a very good idea that it was Helen that had caused all the trouble, just from listening to her talk to Stephanie.

He wasn't sure if charges could be filed, he was pretty sure they couldn't be. He did know, he wasn't going to be sharing a bed or house with her anymore. Enough was enough. He would be talking to a lawyer SOON.

Back at Rangeman, Marcus was confronting His brother and wife about the scene at Pino's. He wanted to know why his wife was hanging onto Carlos like they were lovers that night. Jeanne Ellen and Carlos decided they had to come clean with everyone.

Carlos said to his brother, 'remember when I introduced you to Jeanne Ellen?' Marcus nodded, 'what we didn't tell you at the time was that Jeanne Ellen and I had had a sexual relationship for about 6 months before she met you. When she saw you, she broke it off with me. She wanted to see what could develop with you after you asked her out. Stephanie knows Jeanne Ellen, but doesn't know about her being your wife. I was going to tell her the night you met the Plum's, but her mother said to surprise Stephanie at the engagement party.

Marcus was fuming by the time Carlos was done talking, glaring at both Jeanne Ellen and Carlos. 'You mean to tell me', he started, 'That you were sleeping with my brother when I met you?' All Jeanne Ellen could do was nod. 'Any other secrets that I should know about? They both shook their heads. 'No wonder Stephanie ran,' Marcus said. 'If I am just now finding out about you both. Who else knows about you two?'

Ranger had to clear his throat and said, 'most the guys here knew.' You could have heard a pin drop in the office. Marcus turned around and left, not saying a word to anyone. Jeanne Ellen wanted to run after him, looking at Ranger, he said 'GO, don't make the same mistake I did, tell him everything and I mean everything that's not classified. She nodded and ran after her husband.

Ranger had been thinking long and hard about Stephanie and how he treated her. He realized that he was as much to blame for hurting Stephanie as was 'The Dick, Morelli and her mother.' 'Just wait till he got ahold of Helen,' he thought. Yes this was mainly her fault, but he was taking the blame for not telling her about Jeanne Ellen.

Ranger had called ahead to the hospital to see if Stephanie was alone, finding out she was. He decided to go and sit with her.

As he was sitting in her hospital room talking to her and holding her hand, he hoped that she would forgive him. He needed her in his life as much as he needed air to breath. He had a feeling that he was going to have to work for forgiveness.

When she woke up he promised himself that there would be no more secrets. He was going to tell her everything that he could.

He also thought it was past time she met his family. No more would Helen Plum take advantage of guilt regarding Stephanie. Thinking back, he had understood the first few times, that she didn't make it with him, to meet his parents. She was nervous, she had a deadline on a skip, she was researching for Ranger. Helen somehow seemed to know when Steph was going the meet his family, because next thing Ranger knew she had to go help her mom with something. Be it her Grandma, that needed a ride someplace or her Sister needed help or some crisis that Helen came up with.

NEVER AGAIN, would he let her mother rule her life. He wanted to be accepted, now he realized how wrong that had been. He really tried to make it work, NO MORE! Helen would accept him and her daughter or not.

Now the only unknown was how Stephanie would react when she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

The first two chapters were co-written by Margaret and Deanna. The rest are mine. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Not ours but sure wish Ranger was! Any and ALL mistakes are Mine alone. Please R&R and let me know how you like it.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, even if I can't respond to all of them. I do read them.

All recognizable characters belong to JE.

Enjoy

Deanna

Chapter 4

For the last couple of days Stephanie had been trying to wake up. The Drs had taken her off the medication. Ranger had sat beside her as much as he could and still stay off Helen's radar.

They didn't want to let on that they knew she had set the scene at Pino's. They all knew now that she hadn't caused the accident, but she was a factor in it.

Barb, her day nurse, had just come into the room to check on Stephanie's vitals. Seems she had caught Bobby's eye and the two had started going out. She would talk to Steph and let her know everything she was doing, in case she woke up at that moment.

Which is what she did. Her eyes fluttering open, she groaned and turned to see Ranger. 'Babe, how are you feeling?' Croaking she said 'Ranger what happened?' 'You were in an accident,' he replied. Wondering how long it would be before she remembered what happened.

She was coughing a bit and had to ask for water. Ranger gave it to her. At that moment, Helen walked into the room. She looked at Stephanie relieved somewhat that she was awake and then she saw him. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' She yelled. 'DIDN'T YOU DO ENOUGH DAMAGE WITH JEANNE ELLEN?'

Stephanie was confused until her mother mentioned Jeanne Ellen. Then she remembered it all.

Turning to Ranger, she yelled_, (as much as she could)_ 'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU BASTARD!' 'Babe,' Ranger said, 'let me explain, please!' 'Not this time,' Steph said, 'leave and I don't ever want to see you again!'

Helen had turned away so no one could see her smiling. She didn't know that along with the microphones, they decided to plant cameras also. Not only was everything she said recorded, but also what she did.

Stephanie turned to her mom and said, 'where's Dad, I need to talk to him.' Her Mom gave her a funny look and said, 'he will be back in an hour dear, is there something I can help you with?'

'No mom,' she replied. 'I just need to talk to dad.

'Please Babe; let me explain what it was you thought you saw.' Ranger had said.

'WHAT I THOUGHT I SAW? I SAW YOU WITH SOMEONE WHO IS PRETTIER AND FITS INTO YOUR SO CALLED WORLD BETTER!' Stephanie yelled.

'Babe that not what you really saw,' he said.

'OKAY, SO I WAS IMAGINING THAT JEANNE ELLEN WAS HANGING ALL OVER YOU?' Steph croaked out, her throat starting to hurt. 'No she was hanging on me, but she was teasing me about finally landing you,' he said.

'I don't want to hear your excuses Ranger; you know this isn't the first time I have had to deal with someone cheating on me. I just thought you of all people wouldn't do that,' Stephanie whispered.

Barb, her nurse hearing the loud voices from her desk, came running into her room. 'What is going on,' she said. 'Either keep your voices down or you will have to leave, your upsetting my patient.' Turning to glare at both Ranger and Helen.

'HE,' looking straight at Ranger, 'was just leaving,' Stephanie said.

'Babe, PLEASE let me explain. The Guys and my family are out there waiting to see you also,' Ranger said.

'I don't want to see anyone, I just want you to leave and take everyone with you. But, I do have one question before you go,' she said.

'I'll answer anything you ask,' he replied.

'How many more secrets are out there for me to find out, any more women or surprises in store for me when I get out of here, Also did the guys know? Stephanie asked, as tears were running down her cheeks.

'No more secrets that aren't classified Babe and yes some of the guys knew, but Jeanne Ellen isn't who you think she is, she is my Sister in-law,' he got out before she could start yelling again.

'No she isn't,' Steph said. 'She was enjoying herself way to much! Just leave; I can't trust you or the guys anymore.' Turning away from him and curling into a ball, sobbing.

Helen was being quiet, waiting for Ranger to dig himself a bigger hole. Turning to Ranger, Helen said, 'LEAVE and don't come back here, you have hurt her for the last time.'

Ranger glared at her and knew soon that Helen would get what was coming to her. Even if Helen thought, she would be in the clear and Stephanie would never know that she was the one to tell Ranger to surprise her and all the other things she had done, to make sure Ranger was out of her life for good..

As Ranger was leaving the room, brushing against Helen, he whispered, 'you are messing with the wrong person. I will get her back and you will be exposed for what you have done.'

Helen shivered, but went right back into denial, thinking that she would never be found out.

Back at Rangeman, the guys were waiting for Ranger to come back to start the afternoon meeting. Ella had decided she was going to say something when she came in with her cart of coffee and snacks.

'Well are you ALL proud of yourselves?' Ella said, 'I told you Stephanie needed to know, but NOOO, you all said it was Rangers place to tell her. Now look where she is. How on Earth will she EVER TRUST ANY OF YOU AGAIN? ONCE SHE FINDS OUT _YOU ALL KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL HER?'_

All the guys were hanging their heads and feeling guilty, knowing someone should have at least made sure Ranger had told her, even if it had meant 'MAT time' for them. 'YES, you should have,' Ella had said and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lester was feeling the weight of this, because she was his best friend, Bobby was because she was like his little sister and Tank was feeling guilty also, because he was Rangers Second in command and even though he always had Rangers back, he should have insisted he told her. Hector, just wanted to slit someone's throat. The rest of the guys wanted to beat the shit out of someone.

All were hoping that once this came out, Stephanie would still want to be friends with them.

Ranger entered the room finally and looked at all the men. Lester interrupted even before Ranger got a word out. How is Beautiful? Did she wake up yet? Looking at Rangers face, they knew it wasn't good. He scrubbed his hand across his face and said, 'She is awake, but won't listen to me. I told her about Jeanne Ellen, but she doesn't believe me and wants nothing to do with me or us now.' At hearing that, all the guys hung their heads and started planning on how to get Stephanie to trust Ranger and them once again.

Frank walked into Stephanie's hospital room, finding the Drs there accessing her and telling her that she should be able to leave in a few days, as long as her scans came back OK.

Turning to her mom, she asked to talk to her dad alone, nodding her head, Helen left the room.

'Dad,' she started, 'when I get out of here, I want to disappear for a bit; I need to get away and think.' Frank nodded his head and said, 'I understand and know just the place for you to go. I have a friend in Miami; you should remember him, when you were growing up, Uncle Brian.'

'Yeah I remember Brian, he always made me feel like I could do anything I set my mind to,' Stephanie said. 'One other thing dad, you can't tell anyone where I am at. NO ONE, not mom, Grandma, especially Ranger and the guys.' Frank not liking that part could only nod his head.

Telling Helen was not going to be a problem. She would be finding ways to get Morelli and Steph back together now as it was. He would figure out a way to tell Ranger, without actually telling him though where she was. Because he KNEW that, they needed to talk and get the air cleared between them.

He just hoped that they could work it out.

A few days later, Stephanie had been released. Not knowing though, Ranger had come to the hospital to try to talk to Stephanie again. Walking into her room, he noticed nothing there. Running out to the desk, seeing Barb, asked 'WHERE IS SHE?' Barb said, 'she was released a few hours ago. Her father came and took her home, I assume.' Barb noticing Bobby was with Ranger gave him a wink and a smile.

Ranger ran out of the hospital and went to the Plum house. Helen and her Mother at the front door like always. Helen asked what he was doing there. Telling him that Stephanie wasn't home and wouldn't want to see him anyways.

Edna, wanted to slap her daughter, but held back because she knew Helen would get what she had coming to her.

Ranger told Helen and Edna that he knew she was there, because she was released from the hospital and he needed to talk to her. Helen had interrupted him and told him that he was mistaken; she was still at the hospital.

Frank arrived home and saw Ranger there; he had hoped he had had more time to plan what he was going to say to him. He knew that with Helen standing there, he would need to play this close to the belt.

'Ranger,' Frank had said, 'what brings you here?'

'I need to see Stephanie,' he had replied.

'She's not here and I don't know when she will be back,' Frank had said. Helen glaring at her husband said, 'what do you mean you don't know when she will be back? Where is she?' For heavens sake she was in an accident, she needs to be home with me so I can take care of her,' (thinking of ways to get Morelli and her back together, even after Angie had told her to stop).

Taking a deep breath, Frank said, 'she got out of the hospital, a few hours ago and I put her on a plane. So she could have time to think without everyone ganging up on her. 'YOU DID WHAT?' Helen shrieked. You heard me Helen and I'm not telling anyone where she is, it was the way she wanted it.' Frank had said.

Helen stomped into the house, fuming and thinking of what an ungrateful daughter she had.

'Frank, you have to tell me where she went; she needs to be looked after. What happens if she has any complications? Ranger had said.

Edna still standing at the front door looked at Frank and Ranger both, noticed Frank winking at both. Taking a deep breath Ranger said, 'I will find her.' Playing along with Frank at the moment, turned and left.

Edna wanting to find out what was going on kept her mouth closed until she could get Frank alone and talk to him.

At dinnertime, Helen started in on how ungrateful Stephanie was and how she should get back together with Joe. Stephanie needed to grow up and settle down. It was the only way she would be happy. Now that she knew what Ranger was really like, he should have known that Stephanie didn't like surprises and how glad she was that there was no engagement. Helen went on and on about Stephanie.

Frank was fuming, he needed to talk to Ranger and set the plan of exposing Helen in motion. The sooner the better. He wanted out and OUT now! He couldn't understand where the woman that he had married all those years ago went.

One day maybe, he would ask Helen, how and why she became the bitter woman, she was today.

The next day Frank had made his way to Rangeman. Telling the guard at the front desk who he was and asking for Ranger. He was escorted up immediately.

Walking into a conference room, he found Ranger already waiting for him. 'What can I do for you Frank,' Ranger asked. 'You can tell me how much longer are we going to let Helen get by with what she has done, for one. Stephanie wouldn't have gotten into that accident if not for her.

Secondly, I can't tell you where Stephanie is, She told me not to tell you, but I will ask how business is in your other Cities?' Ranger raised his eyebrow and all Frank said was 'you'll figure it out.'

He waited for Ranger to answer his first question. VERY Soon, all we need to do is get all the tapes together and we need to tell Stephanie what she did. Otherwise this will all be for nothing.

Nodding at Ranger, Frank turned and left.

'Tank' Ranger yelled, meeting in 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Any and ALL mistakes are mine! Anything recognizable belongs to JE. All others belong to me.

Still wishing Ranger was mine. Please R&R and let me know how you like it.

Only 1 more long chapter after this one.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, especially the guest reviewers. I do read them.

Enjoy

Deanna

Chapter 5

As soon as Stephanie landed and departed from the plane in Miami, she saw her Uncle Brian, he hadn't changed much from the last time she saw him. She gave him a BIG hug and told him she was glad to see him again.

Brian was impressed with how pretty she grew up from the little girl with wild curly hair to what she was today. It had been almost 15 years since he had seen her last. Stephanie blushed and playfully slapped him.

He introduced her to his wife, Marie and in about two seconds, they had become the best of friends. Plotting where to go to eat and the best places to shop. 'Ready to go Steph,' Brian asked. Nodding, they got her bags and made their way to the beach where Brian and Marie had their house.

Stephanie had decisions to make.

After getting to the house and seeing the beach, she squealed. 'WOW' she said. 'You like it,' Marie said. 'I love it,' Steph relied back. Marie told her she could stay as long as she wanted that her and Brian 'OWED' her father for saving Brian's live when they were in the Army together.

After sitting on the beach for over a week, Stephanie had come to a few decisions.

Never again, would she rely on a man to be faithful. She accepted the fact that she would be alone for the rest of her life and was saddened by that thought. Ranger, no Carlos was on her mind everyday. She tried to figure out the WHY of what he had done. She came to the conclusion that it must be her, because every man she got serious with ended up cheating on her.

Next, was where was she going to live, that's if she was going to go back to Trenton. She decided she had money saved up from living with Carlos that she would get her own place again. Never again, would she rely on anyone but herself, she reiterated to herself.

The next thing she thought about was work. Could she go back to Vinnie's, Nope, not happening. She didn't need Connie and Lula's gossip, the 'I told ya so', or I knew that would happen from either of them. She had been happy, not listening to the gossip.

She decided she was staying at Rangeman and to hell what everyone thought or did. She would grow a shield around her heart and just do her work, then at the end of the day, she could break down, if need be. There would be nobody to see her that way.

No matter what the guys said or did, she would be there to work and that was it, no more teasing or talking to them. She couldn't trust anyone but herself anymore.

One last thing to figure out was, her mother. She knew she could never live up to her standards. As much as she loved her and her desserts, there would be no more going to dinners. Her Grandma and her Dad could meet once a week at some restaurant and catch up. She knew she would never hear the end of her mothers ranting otherwise. All of it starting with, he wasn't good enough for you, I never trusted him, your getting old, you need to settle down and get married to Joseph.

Now that she wasn't with Carlos. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Feeling lighter with her decisions, she went for a swim in the ocean.

Back in Trenton, Rangeman was in a panic. They were all shocked that Stephanie had left and so far, there was no trace of her.

After Rangers talk with her father. They all knew she was in one of three places, Boston, Miami or Atlanta. He had the men from all the locations out canvassing each city.

Finding Stephanie had become a '_Numero Uno' _priority for ALL of Rangeman.

A few weeks later, Frank had stopped by Rangeman to talk to Ranger about a good divorce Lawyer. He had already moved out of the bedroom. _(That was something Helen couldn't even understand why.)_ After giving Frank the name, Ranger had tried to turn the tables on Frank, hoping he could get Stephanie's location. Frank just grinned and told Ranger that he wouldn't tell him where she was, Instead, Frank had asked him what was a good place to eat while in Miami, as he was going to go there as soon as Helen was confronted.

Raising his eyebrow, Ranger dialed Tanks office and said 'My Office NOW.' Tank sauntered into Ranger's office, all Ranger said was 'Miami, FIND HER.' Tank nodded and went to place the call.

Frank said, 'I didn't break my promise, but you HAVE to talk to her and straighten things out. I have never seen her as happy as she was when she was with you. Now, when do we confront Helen?

'Tomorrow,' was all Ranger had said. Frank sat down and they both went over what evidence had been collected.

They knew Helen had broken no laws, except the laws of the heart.

Helen was going to have her whole world changed. _'What will the neighbors say,'_ paraphrasing Helen, had gone through both Frank and Rangers mind.

Frank had already packed and was ready to move out. Carlos had an apartment on four all ready for him.

Ella was still unhappy with the men of Rangeman and she let _EVERYONE _know just how unhappy she was. Ella had gone on STRIKE!

They had to do their own laundry, buy and prepare their own food. Even Ranger was included in the _strike. _All which made them work harder to find Stephanie and fix the problem.

They wanted normalcy back into their lives.

Without Stephanie, the light was slowly going out at Rangeman Trenton.

They wanted their beacon 'BACK' where she belonged.

The next day, Frank and Ranger showed up at the Plum's house. Frank had stayed the night in his new apartment. Helen and Edna were at the door as they always were; she saw Frank and exclaimed, 'where were you last night? You never came home.' Frank answered, 'never mind where I was, I was just thankful I wasn't here.'

Helen glared at that remark from Frank. Never in all the years that they had been married had he spoken to her that way. She knew this would all be Stephanie's fault somehow.

It was always Stephanie's fault when anything went wrong in her life. Helen never did anything wrong EVER!

Frank told Helen to sit down at the dining room table; they had things that needed to be discussed.

Edna asked if anyone wanted coffee, they nodded yes and Edna went to get the coffee. Edna poured the coffee for the men. All the while she was busting at the seams, waiting for the ball to drop on Helen's little world.

Frank said first, 'Helen I want a divorce. I'll give you the house and part of my Army pension. Anything else, you'll have to go back to work for.'

'WHAT!' Helen yelled, 'What did Stephanie say to you? Did she brainwash you? This is ALL her fault; I just know it is, GOOD THING SHE ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW! Mrs Bentowski's daughter would never behave like that.'

Ranger interrupted her, said 'No Helen, this is ALL on you', and proceeded to play the DVD Rangeman made. Helen paled watching the DVD. She had thought she was in the clear, but found out how wrong she really was.

At the end of the DVD, all she could do was gape like a fish, as Frank told her he was sending some men to get the things he wanted and his clothes. Edna had told her she was moving out also.

Helens world collapsed at that moment and there was NOTHING she could do about it.

As Ranger was leaving the Plum's, Tank called and said, 'I found her.'

'Where' Ranger asked.

All Tank said was, '1126 Biscayne Boulevard.'

Ranger had the Miami crew keep watch on Stephanie, until he could get down there. He had already planned to be in Miami a week ago, but major clients kept him in Trenton.

Ranger finally boarded his private jet and had buckled in for the flight to Miami. When Tank had called. 'Yo,' he answered. All Tank had said was 'bring her home, where she belongs' 'Roger that,' Ranger answered.

4 hours later, arriving in Miami. Ranger debarked from the jet and saw his 'Porsche' waiting for him. Driving to the Miami office of Rangeman, he called Tank. 'Any new info for me.' 'No man, just bring our girl home!'

Ranger had been watching Stephanie for a few days, from afar. Stephanie had a feeling she was being watched, but didn't know by whom. Ranger was far enough away that the connection they had, wasn't felt.

Ranger had finally felt ready to confront Stephanie. With a copy of the DVD, he had hoped to play for her. He knocked on Brian and Marie's front door. Just before she heard the knock, Stephanie knew Ranger was there. She told Marie that she would get the door.

Steph opened the door and all she said was 'Ranger, what are you doing here and what do you want?' All as nonchalant as she could, while shaking inside.

Ranger's Face wasn't blank, he wanted Steph to see everything he was feeling and said, 'I'm here to talk, just talk. If you're willing to listen now.'

'What do you mean, willing to listen NOW? I listened to your Bullshit for the last year. I really thought we had something very special and never thought you would cheat on me. I knew you had secrets and never asked, figuring they were classified. Jeanne Ellen though? I knew you two were together at one time, HELL everyone knew that and that hurt. Knowing you were with her, when you knew I wanted you and was in love with you' Stephanie said.

Ranger didn't know what to think about that, raising one eyebrow, he asked, 'what do you mean by everyone knew about Jeanne Ellen?'

'Connie and Lula knew. They told me about it. We also knew you stopped seeing her, we just didn't know why. They wanted to know and were trying to get me to ask you, but I told them NO WAY!' Steph had said.

Ranger didn't know what to say, instead went with, 'can I show you something?'

'Do I have a choice?' Steph had said.

Ranger just shook his head.

'You have 10 minutes to show me what you have on that DVD your holding and then you have to leave,' She said.

'Give me 30 and after watching it, if you still want me to leave I will,' he said.

Stephanie nodded and Ranger asked where the DVD player was and if they could watch it in private.

Stephanie showed him where it was, told Brian and Marie that if she wasn't out of that room in thirty minutes to make sure everything was OK.

Stephanie didn't trust herself around Ranger. She still loved him and knew she would always love him.

She had started to second-guess her idea about working at Rangeman now.

'Well, what is it you want to show me Ranger,' Stephanie said.

Ranger put the DVD in and told Steph to get comfortable, she sat at one end of the couch and he sat at the other.

As the DVD started playing, it showed Helen in Stephanie's hospital room and you could hear her talking to an unconscious Stephanie.

As the minutes dragged on you could see Stephanie, get more and more upset. Ranger though, wasn't sure it was at him or her mother.

After the DVD stopped playing, Stephanie looked at Ranger. Tears were streaming down her face and all she could say was 'MY MOTHER? YOU TRUSTED MY MOTHER?'

Ranger nodded his head and moved to hold Stephanie; she melted into him as she always did. It gave him hope that they could make it through this bump in the road.

'Babe, what do you want to do?' Ranger asked. 'I need to talk to my father,' Stephanie had replied back.

Ranger had gotten his phone out and called Frank, 'I have someone here that wants to talk to you,' was all Ranger had said. 'Daddy is it true?' was all Steph could get out. 'Yes pumpkin, it is and I'm sorry' replied Frank. 'I'll explain more when I see you, which should be tomorrow. Now do me one favor, please talk to Ranger, I have never seen you happier then when you were with him.' 'Ok Daddy, for you I will,' Steph had said, hanging up the phone.

Looking at Ranger, she took a deep breath and said, 'I'm only doing this because daddy asked me. What is it we need to talk about?'

At that moment, Brian had knocked on the door and asked if everything was all right. Stephanie had yelled back it was and to give them more time.

Ranger was relieved that Steph had agreed to talk to him. He was going to come clean and ask one question that had been on his mind for a long time.

'Babe, first I want to know what you want to do about your mother. We knew she didn't like me. We both thought that she had gotten past that, but clearly, she hadn't. The second question is why didn't you want to meet my family?'

'I did want to meet your family Ranger, but part of the reason I never went to meet your parents was because I wanted you to get reacquainted with them and your family. I didn't want to be in the way,' Stephanie said.

Ranger replied, 'Babe, you wouldn't have been in the way.' 'I know,' Stephanie said, 'but I would have felt like I was. Then there was my mother, I guess I am as much to blame as she is. In the last few months, whenever we were supposed to go, she called and laid _'the burg guilt trip' _on me, if I didn't help her.'

'Now what do we do about your mother?' Ranger asked. Stephanie actually had a gleam in her eye as she proceeded to tell Ranger what she planned to do about her mother.

Ranger was laughing and said, 'Babe I'm proud of you.'

Stephanie sobered up and asked Ranger one question. 'Why didn't you tell me about Jeanne Ellen before that night?'

'I was going to tell you a few days before, but got pulled aside by your mother, telling me that you would love to be surprised, trust me Babe, that's the last time I listen to your mother.' Ranger had said. Taking a deep breath, he continued. 'That night at Pino's I was going to ask you to marry me, I didn't get the chance so I am asking you now. I can't live without you. Will you marry me, PLEASE?' Carlos asked. Shaking her head she said, 'No Carlos, I can't. You hurt me ALOT with your secrets. You are going to have to re-earn my trust.'

Stephanie's heart was breaking in two, all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: JE owns the rights to all recognizable, the rest are mine.

Not nice to Helen and there will be a couple racial slurs in this chapter, so if that upsets you, I'm sorry, I wanted everyone to understand how she was thinking.

This story started out as a one-shot sent to me by Margaret. Asking that I make it a HEA. So I did what I could, the first two chapters are by Margaret and I, and the last four are mine solely. The story got away from me. SO any and all mistakes are mine.

This is the last chapter. It's been a fun ride! Hope everyone enjoys this. Please R&R and let me know how you like it, be nice since this is the first time I have written anything by my self since 1976. I do great when I have something to go by. but the last 4 chapters were from my imagination. I also hope I answered most questions.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, even if I can't respond to all of them. I do read them.

Hope you enjoyed the Story

Deanna

Chapter 6

Stephanie and Carlos _(she had started calling him that again) _had sat and talked for hours that day and the following weeks. Both had decided that they would take it slow and he wouldn't keep anything else from her, unless it was classified.

She would go back to work at Rangeman, only a few hours a day. She wouldn't be going back to Vinnie's, she didn't trust Lula and Connie to keep their mouths shut. She would be looking for a new job. She also would be moving out of the Penthouse. Most importantly, NO SEX! Carlos was NOT happy about that, but understood _(like he really had a choice in the matter)._

The guys also had to earn back her trust. She had found out the whole core team knew about Jeanne Ellen. Vince and Cal were the other two that had known. She was not looking forward to those reunions. What had hurt the worst was finding out Lester had known and never said anything.

Carlos had to start from scratch with Stephanie and rebuild the trust he had before (what they had started to call _'the incident_.)' What Stephanie found sweet was all the flowers that had been delivered to Brian and Marie's address. Some were from Carlos, but the majority was from the Core team, included in that was Vince and Cal. They all knew it didn't make up for what she went through, but they figured it didn't hurt.

Carlos and she went out on dates. She had finally agreed to meet his parents and they flew down to Miami even, just to meet her, so did the rest of his family. It was one BIG family reunion at Carlos' home in Miami.

Marcus and Jeanne Ellen were there, you could feel the tension they were giving off. Marcus introduced himself to Stephanie and told her how sorry he was that his wife and Carlos had cause all the problems they were having. Marcus went on to explain that he knew nothing of them being together and had found out after the fact. They were working on their marriage and it was yet to be seen whether they would stay together or not.

Stephanie accepted his apology and glared at Jeanne Ellen, she in turn just put her head down and tried to pretend she didn't exist. Marcus had told her she better behave or they would end up divorced.

Carlos worked very little while they were in Miami, he felt his time was best spent being with and trying to rebuild the trust he had broken with Stephanie.

After being in Miami for about three months, Stephanie figured it was time to go home, get back her life and confront her mother. That also meant confronting the guys.

She had Carlos find her a place that was safe to live in, since she had plenty of money from when she worked at Rangeman and living with Carlos. She had the place already furnished shopping online and in the Miami malls and had everything shipped home.

All of the time she had spent in Miami, she had yet to speak to her mother. Even though Helen had constantly called, saying things like, how ungrateful of a daughter she was, that she couldn't be her daughter, because her daughter would listen to her mother, how Joe was waiting for her so they could be married. The kicker Stephanie thought was that it was all her fault that her father left her mother.

She talked daily to her father and Grandma, knew her father was living at Rangeman and they talked about her and Carlos.

Grandma was living the high life in her new digs and just enjoying life, as only she could.

Stephanie had been talking to Joe on the phone while in Miami also and between the two of them they came up with a plan to hopefully open her mothers eyes up to what she had done. All with Joe's girlfriend, Erica's blessing. Carlos didn't like not being included in the plan, but thought it prudent to keep his mouth closed.

The day arrived when she was leaving and she was sad to go. She would miss Miami, along with her Uncle Brian and his wife Marie. There were tears all around as she was saying goodbye to them. Marie told her that this was not a goodbye. It was an 'I'll see you later and that goodbyes were to final.' Carlos had told them they would visit regularly, since he had an office here.

Carlos and Stephanie boarded the Rangeman jet. Stephanie had at first balked at using it. Carlos and she argued. Nevertheless, Stephanie had finally agreed.

As soon as the jet had landed, there was an influx of men wanting to greet Stephanie. She held her hand up and all she said was 'not now, I'll talk to you all later.'

The men were upset that Stephanie had treated them that way, but it wasn't her that they were upset with. It was themselves. They knew then, that they all had their work cut out for them.

Lester was the most quiet, because he knew how much he hurt her. He had been planning on how to fix that. A few Tasty Cakes, Pino's, going shopping with her _(without complaining) _and opening up to her and explaining why he did what he did. All hoping she would understand somehow.

Stephanie figured the men would think it was going to be easy getting back her trust. What they didn't know was she was going to make it VERY hard on them.

She found out she still had her office _(which Carlos had moved her into when they started seeing each other). _She had a slot installed and had her door locked so no one could just walk in. They would have to do their own searches; she wasn't going to do them anymore.

She would still do the searches for Carlos and Rodriguez, but that was all.

Ella was still on strike, but only for the men, since Carlos had gotten his head out of his ass and had made things right with Stephanie, well as right as they could be at that moment.

Carlos had asked her at one point how much longer she was going to make his men suffer, she told him, 'as long as it takes.' He just nodded; there was nothing he could say to that. He was just glad to be able to be in her life still.

Stephanie had made Lester suffer the most. _(Well Carlos suffered the most, Lester was second) _She was still very upset with all the men that knew of Carlos' secret and hadn't told her, but she was the most upset with him. He tried everything he could think of to get into her good graces. Yet, nothing worked. He couldn't understand why. He had forgotten whom he was dealing with.

She had been back in Trenton for a little over 2 months, _(close to 6 months, after the accident)_ before her and Joe thought it was time to confront her mother.

She hadn't answered any of her calls and the calls had gotten stranger, more demanding and degrading every time Helen called.

Stephanie and Joe decided to go to the Plum house together and see if they could scare Helen into confessing. As Joe and Steph entered the house, you could instantly see the change on Helens face. It was excited. 'Oh My,' Helen said. 'I am so glad to see you both back together again. I knew that you would grow up and you would marry Joseph finally,' Helen said to Stephanie.

Joe and Steph looked at each other and together rolled their eyes. 'No Mrs Plum,' Joe replied, 'we aren't back together, but that's part of the reason we are here today. Helen had a confused look on her face and wondered why on earth they were there then.

Joe took out his handcuffs and said, 'Mrs Plum, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of your daughter, Stephanie M. Plum and Harassment of a Police Officer.' 'WHAT' she shrieked, 'I did no such thing all I did was show that you both belonged together. She can't be my daughter; MY daughter would listen to me. Just because she got into that accident wasn't my fault. I knew once she saw Jeanne Ellen hanging on Carlos, that it would be the end of _that relationship_,' she spit out, as if it was poison in her mouth. 'I told Carlos to surprise you, knowing how you just hate surprises. How ungrateful can you be Stephanie? What will the neighbors think if I am arrested?' 'Not our problem Mrs Plum,' Joe replied.

Stephanie wanted answers and she was going to get them. She said to her mother, 'Why Mom? I thought you had finally accepted Carlos.'

Helen glared at Stephanie and said, 'THAT SPIC, He isn't good enough to wash your feet, He isn't burg and nothing but a THUG! Joseph told me that.' Next thing Helen felt was her face being slapped by Stephanie. 'DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT OR CALL HIM THAT AGAIN MOTHER! Joe might have said that at one time Mom, but he knows better now.'

Helen looked at Joe, her mouth gaping like a fish and he said, 'She's right, I was wrong Mrs Plum and I have told you that time and time again, since Steph and I broke up. But you didn't listen; now see what it has gotten you, a trip to jail.'

Helen was furious by this time. She continued yelling at Stephanie about how she had wished she were never born and how Val was the _'perfect daughter.' _With each sentence out of Helen's mouth, she had dug a deeper hole for herself that even Stephanie couldn't ignore. Tears were running down her face that she tried to stop, but was unsuccessful.

As Joe was walking Mrs Plum out the front door, His face was red and had wanted to slap Stephanie's mother himself, he couldn't believe he didn't see the way she was before this. He could see all the neighbors peeking out their windows.

Eddie and Carl were waiting by their cruiser, listening to Mrs Plum ranting and raving about being arrested, both were visibly upset with what she was saying. 'Take her away Boys,' Joe had said, through clenched teeth. They got into their car and drove to the Station.

Joe turned to Stephanie and said, 'I'm sorry Steph, I don't know why I didn't see the way she was before. Anyways, we know the charges won't stick, but we can hold her for 48 hours and let her get a taste of what will happen if she continues. Maybe I'll have Gaspick interrogate her, see if we can get her to confess to a few more things and play her the DVD again that Ranger has, also see if we can get her a psyche evaluation.'

Stephanie nodding, turned to Joe, kissed him on the cheek and said, 'thanks and give Erica a big hug from me please.' Joe nodded and told Stephanie, 'work it out between you and Manoso, you belong together and try not to be too hard on his guys, they did what they thought was best for all.' All Stephanie could do was nod and say, 'I'll try and thanks again Joe.'

The guys of Rangeman were still trying to get into Stephanie's good graces, but weren't having any luck. She had stuck to her conviction of building a shield around her heart to them. Some days she wanted to forget and forgive. Other days she wanted to make them pay forever.

She knew though that at some point she would forgive them. She had to, for her own peace of mind.

Seven months had passed before she had finally forgiven Vince and Cal. They had demanded to talk to Steph and wouldn't take no for an answer.

It took the Core team a lot longer for them to be forgiven. Steph and the guys had had LONG talks regarding how she felt.

She laid everything on the line and told them in no uncertain terms, that if she EVER found out they were keeping secrets from her again, that they could kiss their friendship goodbye!

With Lester she had a private talk. She told him in no uncertain terms, that as punishment for keeping _'the secret', _he would have to do one thing. Agreeing, before she even told him what it was. Stephanie had told him that 'ANYTIME' her Grandma needed 'ANYTHING' he would be escorting her to Bingo, the Beauty Parlor or any other place she needed to go. Lester flinched visibly when he heard the terms. 'Oh and Lester,' Stephanie said. 'You have six months of Grandma duty ahead of you.' All Lester could do was nod and hope at the end of six months, he would still be alive.

Their friendship it seemed would always be strained for a very long time and that make Stephanie sad, because she really missed the guys.

Carlos took Stephanie out on dates and to his parents. He also did something he had never done with any other woman, including Rachel or even his family. He opened himself up. To memories, he thought were long buried. To parts of his missions, that he could tell her, all the way to Jeanne Ellen. He told her his feelings about Julie and Rachel. Also, how he felt about the _'deal' _they had made, including how he felt every time she had gone back to Joe.

That conversation was an emotional upheaval for both Stephanie and Carlos. In the end, it had made them the closest they had ever been.

This time there would be no secrets, between either of them. Carlos was no longer the man of mystery to her, but he was still her _'Batman'_.

A year almost to the day had past and Carlos was taking Stephanie out to dinner. He took her to Pino's, where they were meeting her Grandma and father for dinner.

Helen had been committed that day and no one was in a great mood. Helen in all that time, had thought she had done nothing wrong and still blamed Stephanie for everything wrong in her life.

Carlos had hoped to change that.

Sitting down to dinner and talking all around. Carlos had gotten out of the booth they were sitting in. Frank was grinning ear to ear and grandma had a huge smile on her face.

At the same time, Carlos was down on one knee, Joe and Erica had walked in, along with Eddie and his wife Shirley, along with Carl. Mary Lou and Lenny had showed up. Carlos had called them, not telling anyone why he wanted them there at Pino's, just in case Stephanie had said no.

All eyes were on the corner booth and all were holding their breaths.

Stephanie hadn't seen anyone as her eyes were wide looking at Carlos, with love.

Carlos said, 'Babe, We have had a trying year and not all good. I had thought that for the longest time after that night, you would be out of my life forever. The night of the accident, I broke down in my moms arms telling her if you weren't Ok, I couldn't live. I would have died that night if you had. I had done this a year ago and well, let's just say it didn't go as planned. I love you with everything I am, the only way I know how, with ALL of me. Will you marry me PLEASE?'

Stephanie nodded her head, as she couldn't speak. Clearing her throat she said, 'Yes Carlos, I will.' Tears streaming down Stephanie's cheeks.

The End

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the story and isn't too disappointed with the ending. This is more or less my first story. I helped Margaret with Meeting of Souls, Hello and the trial of Joseph Morelli. Along with jumping into the middle of Daddy I said no.

The first 2 chapters are from Margaret's mind and the other 4 are mine. To me, this is where I wanted it to end. With Steph, just saying yes.

Please R and R and let me know your thoughts.

Deanna


End file.
